Bedtime Thoughts
by ReversedSam
Summary: What does Catherine think about before she goes to sleep? FEMMESLASH, run away now if that ain't your thing. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.**

**A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.**

**A/N: I could have sworn I'd already posted this. shrug I think I'm loosing my mind in my old age.**

**A/N: As this fic progresses Cath and Greg become really good friends, now when I first posted this over on the yahoo group it was pointed out that that's a little OOC. Which now I've thought about it I kinda agree with. But it worked for me when writing this hand I like to think I explain how and why as the fic goes on. Whether I did or not really is up to the you once you've read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Bedtime Thoughts**

"So, how long have you been in love with Sara?"

My head snaps immediately in Greg's direction. "Excuse me?"

We'd all decided to go for a drink after work, all except Gill that is, as usual. Unfortunately for Nick and Warrick they we're on call and didn't even have chance for a beer before being called back.

I'd almost finished what I believe is my third beer when I heard Sara say she'll go get the next round, leaving me alone with Greg. She was barely out of earshot when he shocked the hell out of me with his question.

"I said, how long have you been in love with Sara?"

Looking at Greg I see no trace of the usual juvenile glint in his eyes, just understanding mixed with sorrow. I contemplate lying to him, denying everything yet again. But what would be the point? I thought I was hiding my feelings well.

"Am I that obvious?" There's a hint of panic in my voice, if Greg's noticed; surely everyone else has, they're paid to notice things.

He chuckles a little. "Don't panic, I'm pretty sure nobody but me has noticed, Nick and Warrick think you hate her and Grissom wouldn't notice if he walked in on you two making out. I only noticed because you look at her the same way I do."

I knew he had a crush on her, but love?

"Hay, you think we should start a club?" He says laughing.

I laugh despite the situation; Greg has that affect on people, plus the ability to lighten almost any mood, something I'm grateful for right now.

I laugh before replying. "Yeah, but I get to be club leader."

"Griss is a total idiot, I could punch him sometimes."

I wasn't expecting that, or the heartbroken look that momentarily crosses his face.

"I agree Greggo. He's a fool, how could anyone in their right mind turn her down. And what's worse is I know he has feelings for her, he just thinks it would be inappropriate to do anything about it. The stupid man. And here's us two, moping around, pining over something that will never happen. Have you told her how you feel? I figure you have a better chance than me, being male and all."

He laughs again, and I fail to see what's funny. "Yeah I have, she was flattered, sees me as a little brother though, to into Griss to even think about it." He can't hide the sadness in his voice. "I want to let you in on a little secret though."

I ponder for a second what it could be, the mischievous look on his face intriguing me.

"I'm all ears Greggo."

"She's dated women before." He watches closely for my reaction, smiling when my eyes widen in shock and my mouth falls open.

"Are you serious, how do you know?"

"We're really good friends Catherine. She talks to me a lot; she's actually a really open person when you get to know her. She just keeps herself guarded in work. She feels for each of those victims, guarding herself is her way of coping."

"I know she does Greg, give me some credit, I'm not Gill, I do pay attention, you think I'd have fallen for her if I didn't know the real Sara? Although it seems my knowledge was lacking somewhat."

I'm stuck on the part where he said she dated women, my brain running overtime with possibilities, a tiny voice at the back of my mind starts screaming 'maybe you have a chance'

"So maybe you should tell her, you never know..."

I haven't even had chance to think about this information and he's suggesting I tell her I'm in love with her.

"Greg, she doesn't even like me and I'm pretty sure 'hey Sara, I know I've been the personification of bitch since we met, but I'm kind of in love with you, fancy a date?' wouldn't work."

"Sure she likes you, she talks about you a lot, has allot of respect for you too, she doesn't even think you hate her, just thinks there's a personality clash."

"She seriously doesn't hate me, why the hell not, I'd hate anyone who'd been as bitchy to me as I have to her."

"So would I..." He says seriously, letting me know he thinks I've been out if line, and I agree. "But she doesn't, I know she wishes you were friends, she's just not sure how to go about it."

"I can't be friends with her Greg. It kills me being around her, not being able to tell her how I feel, wrap my arms around her or kiss away the pain I see on her face after every rough case. I couldn't be just her friend." I look at him helplessly, hoping he'll understand. "I want to, more than I've wanted anything in a very long time, to have her be part of my life in any capacity would be fantastic. I guess I'm just too much of a coward."

He puts his hand over mine; I find the gesture oddly calming, it's refreshing to talk to someone who knows exactly how I feel.

"I know it's hard, but you slowly learn to cope with it, maybe even get over her, but trust me, it's worth it, she's worth it."

I'm about to reply when the object of our conversation places another beer in front of me, sliding into the booth we're occupying directly across from me

"Ooh what's with the serious faces, what did I miss?"

"Ah, nothing important, work stuff." Greg offers.

"Well change the subject; we're here to forget about work."

As she finishes talking she's tapped on the shoulder by some well-built blonde guy who asks her to dance. She takes his offered hand with a. "Why not." As she stands and follows him, telling us she'll be back in few.

I watch them make their way to the dance floor, his hands going to her waist, hers around his neck. He moves closer to her and she offers no objections, even laughing when he leans over to say something to her.

I bury my face in my hands; I'm starting to feel some serious jealousy over a stranger dancing with her.

"Tell me that isn't killing you Greg, I want to break a chair over his head and all they're doing is dancing."

"Like I said, you learn to cope, she doesn't want me, I still want to see her happy, even if it is with someone else."

Tonight has changed my opinion of Greg quite a bit, he's far more mature than any of us give him credit for, he's sensitive as well as kind, and he genuinely cares about everyone on the team.

"Well, I'm done with coping for tonight, I'm gonna head home, before I make good on that chair shot." I offer him a smile before standing to leave. "See you at work Greggo, have fun."

I'm about to just walk out, but decided to say bye to Sara first, we'd all been having a good night before I decided to become the green eyed monster.

I find her still dancing with the blonde guy and tap her on the shoulder, she turns to face me. "I'm gonna head home, I'm getting a headache." Lame excuse I know but 'I'm so jealous you're dancing with him and not me that I want to throw up' doesn't seem appropriate given the circumstances.

She looks a little confused, pointing to her ears, signalling she can't hear me over the music; she places a hand on my waist, steadying herself then leans into me. "What?" She says directly into my ear.

I quickly lose my train of thought, the heat something as simple as her hand on my waist can cause astounds me, and she smells fantastic as well. I manage to regain enough composure to repeat myself. She has no trouble hearing me this time, our position placing my mouth right next to her ear; I have to fight the sudden urge to run my tongue along it.

She pulls back a little, making eye contact before leaning back in. "You want me to drive you? I've only been drinking coke."

I want to say yes, anything to get her away from whatshisname here, but instead I say. "No, its ok, you stay and have fun." Waving my hand in her dance partner's general direction. "Thanks for offering though, I'll see you tomorrow." She says bye and I walk away, leaving her to dance.

I jump into the first cab I see, the driver tries to make small talk but I can't concentrate. My mind going between Greg telling me Sara likes women and the immense jealousy I felt at her simply dancing with someone.

I get home and collapse on my bed, curling myself up in a ball; I've been there less than a minute when my phone bleeps with a text message.

'Just wanted to make sure you got home ok. See you tomorrow, Sara x'

I can't help smile at her thoughtfulness, feeling some of the jealousy still settled in the pit of my stomach dissipate, I hit reply.

'Just got in now. Thanks. :) we should go out again soon, see you tomorrow, Cat x'

Feeling a little better I shower and change, taking myself back to bed. I lie awake pondering my conversation with Greg, trying not to think about Sara and whatshisname, and if she stayed with him.

I keep thinking about Greg's suggestion to get to know her better. I have to do something. I start reasoning that with this new revelation of her liking women, if I got to know her better and we became friends, at some point I could tell her how I feel, just like Greg did. She'd tell me she's not interested then the voice at the back of my mind saying 'well, you never know' will have to shut up. I'll have closure and I'll then be able to move on, to get over her.

It's a great theory. And of course if I can manage to get her to be friends with me, not act like a bitch whenever were together, not jump her whenever were together. And actually find the courage to tell her how I feel; it should work out just fine.

It seems I've made my decision, come hell or high water; I'll do whatever it takes to get to know her better, to actually be her friend.

With that running around my head, I finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews people, you know I love em more than cookies.**

**A/N: Forgot to mention in part one that this really is just a huge fluff fic, it seemed everyone was writing angst when I wrote this and I felt like a change. **

* * *

**Part Two**

It's been almost four months since that night and I did it, I actually managed to get closer to her, we're friends now, good friends, and I'm far happier now than when we argued all the time. It was harder than I thought it would be though, the more I get to know her, the more I fall for her. I wonder why I put myself through it sometimes, but Greg was right, she's worth it.

Strangely Greg and I are good friends now too. Before that night I had always thought of him as a sort of immature little brother. I couldn't have been more wrong, sure he can be immature but it cheers me up, we talk a lot, and not just about Sara.

We try to all get together about once a week, it usually only ends up being two of us though, thanks to work, but not tonight.

We're having a movie night at my house, Greg brought the DVD's so god alone knows what we'll be watching, Sara brought munchies and I provided the drinks.

As of right now I'm sitting on my sofa watching Sara, Greg and Lindsey being way to competitive over a game of Mario Kart no less.

Five hours, both Toy Story films and more junk food than is good for us all later finds us all dotted about my living room. I'm curled on my favourite chair, Greg sprawling on the floor, Sara and Lindsey on the sofa.

"I still can't believe you brought Toy Story Greggo." He looks at me and laughs.

"It was either this or Freddy Vs Jason, I figured Linds would like these better, besides, don't pretend you don't love those films, everyone has a soft spot for Disney, don't they Sara?"

We look over to find Sara asleep on her back with a sleeping Lindsey using her as a human pillow.

I can't hold back the smile; my girls look so cute. My smile quickly fades as the realisation that Sara isn't 'my girl' sets in.

"Ah, I wish I had a camera, they look so cute." Greg says, turning to look at me, I don't trust myself to speak without crying. I offer him an apologetic look, stand and head for the kitchen, leaning against the counter, burying my head in my hands.

I feel a hand on my back. "Want to talk about it?" Greg offers.

I lift my head and turn to face him. "It's breaking my heart Greg, everything I want is curled up on my sofa but it'll never happen. I can't get over her, I fall for her a little more every day and its killing me. I need to do something, anything; I just don't want to feel like this any more. I wish I could be like you, are you over her?"

He thinks for a second before replying. "Yeah, I think I am, it doesn't hurt any more when I see her looking at Griss, annoys me though, because he's an ass about it. I can actually concentrate when she's near me now, and have mastered the art of breathing when she touches me." He laughs.

"You just have to let time do its thing Cat, you'll be okay, besides, I still think you should tell her how you feel."

"Easier said than done. Thanks Greg, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months."

"Aw stop that, you'll give me a big head, now why don't you make some coffee while I wake the sleeping beauties and take your mini me up to bed." I love his ability to make me smile despite myself.

"Right then, coffee won't be long."

A few minutes later the kitchen door opens and Sara strolls in. "Well don't you look adorable when you've just woken up?" And she does, hair all tousled, eyes still not focused.

"I think the word you're looking for is scary." She smiles; I offer her a cup of coffee which she happily accepts.

"Greg kindly woke me up, but I forgive him because he pointed me in the direction of the coffee." A smile graces features again and I feel about a million butterflies settle in my stomach, all because of a smile, it's such a beautiful sight. I wonder how I'd feel if she ever kissed me. How I'd react to her perfect mouth moving against mine, her tongue sliding...whoa there Catherine. I feel my body start to respond to the images dancing around my head and notice I'm staring at her mouth. Thankfully she doesn't seem to have noticed, so I turn around to get my own drink and join her at my kitchen table.

"Sorry about falling asleep, I didn't realise I was so tired, I haven't been sleeping well the past week, seems I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Please don't say Grissom, if she says Grissom I think I'll cry, or break something.

"Grissom actually." Well shit. "I know everyone at the lab knows I had a thing for him..."

She looks at me, I think she's hoping I'll tell her nobody noticed, we we're all oblivious, hold on a minute..."Had" had as in doesn't 'have' now.

"You said 'had' a thing, as in past tense, you don't now?" I feel my heart start beating faster, please god let her say no.

"No, I don't, I'm not even sure I did then, I'm pretty sure it was hero-worship or something like that, but whatever it was, it isn't any more."

"I'm glad." Glad? Glad, I'm freaking ecstatic. "To be honest, I always thought you deserved better, not that I don't love Gill, you know I do. But you should be with someone capable of showing their emotions."

She regards me for a second. "Really, if anything I figured people would think he deserved better."

Oh my god, how can she even think that? She's amazing. "You're kidding right?" There's no way I can keep the disbelief from my tone. "You're seriously intelligent, amazing at your job, kind, caring, funny, sensitive, modest and a million other things I could list, and drop-dead gorgeous to boot, how exactly could there be anyone you're not good enough for?"

She's about to answer when Greg enters the kitchen, looking at us both. "What did I miss?"

"Just Sara here telling me how Griss deserves better than her."

He has the same shocked expression I had as he looks at her. "Have you taken any blows to the head lately? There's no way you can actually think that."

"Erm, actually, no I don't, what I said was I thought there might be people around the lab who thought that, Catherine seems to have the wrong idea."

Okay, this would be me blushing, wrong idea indeed, and I don't think I've ever paid anyone that many compliments.

"Although it's nice to know you think so highly of me Cat, thank you."

I mumble something and continue blushing, while Greg tries not to laugh.

I remember she had a point before I decided to boost her ego some. "Anyway, back to your point, you had a thing for Gil, you don't now, where is the problem?"

"What, you don't like Griss any more, since when?" Any trace of humour left is suddenly gone.

"Since I don't know really. Since the things I used to find cute started annoying the hell out of me. Since I realised he's totally emotionally unavailable. Since I looked at him and felt nothing but friendship and above all, since I wonder what, if anything I ever saw in him anyway. I think that about covers it."

"Well about time too, woman."

"Anyway, this brings me to me problem, everyone at work thinks I still like him and it's starting to get on my nerves now, so how do I get that rumour to disappear?"

"Ah, I see your point; you want everyone to stop thinking you're Grissom's favourite just because you like him?" I can see how that would be annoying, work can be a strangely bitchy place, even more so with them thinking she got where she is because of anything but hard work. The snide comments would get to you after a while.

"I have just the solution." Greg says, we both turn to him eagerly awaiting his answer. "Have someone walk in on me and you making out." We both smile, unable to believe we thought he was serious. "Then the whole lab will assume you're with that really cute lab tech all the girls want." We laugh as he finishes talking, you can't not laugh around him. "Or you could make out with Cath in the break room, really give them something to talk about, Griss would sure as he'll be old news then."

"Thanks Greggo, problem solved, so you up for that Cath? How about we get in a little early so everyone can walk in on us in when it's time for assignments, we should throw in a little groping to, you know really go for it."

Oh god, the thought alone sends a shiver through me. I try to join in with their laughter but my minds already throwing up pictures of aforementioned kissing and groping so I'm a little distracted.

"Anyway, I'm beat, so I'm going to head home, you want a lift Sara?" I'm brought out of my Sara induced haze by Greg's words.

Half an hour later I've had a shower and have crawled into bed, I smile to myself as I drift off to sleep, she doesn't like Gil any more, ya-freaking-hoo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise in advance if I can't update for a while, life's hectic right now.**

* * *

**Part Three**

I'm still happy when I arrive at work the next day. I make my way to the break room, bumping into Warrick and Grissom on their way out. Griss kindly informs me I have paperwork to do tonight, best get myself some coffee then.

Entering the break room I see Sara and Greg chatting. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cath, guess what I convinced Greg to do." She doesn't wait for my answer. "Ask the new receptionist out."

"I can assume she said yes by both your expressions."

"Of course she did, she's only human isn't she?" He laughs at his own joke. "But seriously I'm looking forward to it; I think I could really like her."

I'm happy for him. "Excellent Greg, so where are you planning to take her?"

Our conversation is interrupted by Nick's arrival. "Hey guys, Sara, we have an assignment, suspicious circs downtown, told Brass we'd call him on the way."

"Let's go then, you hold that thought till I get back Greg, I want the gossip too, see you later Cat, and have a good night you too."

"Yeah, see you both later." Nick offers as they turn to leave.

I grab a coffee and sit down, noticing Greg has his 'I know something you don't know' look, and it makes me nervous.

"Spit it out Greg, come on."

He gives in easily "Okay, but you heard nothing from me."

"This best be interesting..."

"Oh it is. See I had a very interesting conversation before with the lovely Miss Sidle. Which consisted mostly of me talking about the extreme hotness of my date for Thursday, with the odd comment from Sara about the extreme hotness of..." He pauses, probably hoping for a bit of dramatic effect.

"Greg, thanks and all but I really don't need to hear this." He laughs a little; it's good to know my pain amuses him.

"You."

"Me what?"

"The extreme hotness of you." I look at him and the smile is threatening to crack his face.

"My ears must be playing tricks on me because I could have sworn I just heard you say me." He's got to be kidding; he can't honestly think this is a funny joke.

"No tricks going on here, there's no way I'd joke about this, it would be the least funny joke ever."

I think I'm in shock, I'm just staring at him with my best 'idiot' face, maybe he misunderstood her, okay Catherine, don't freak yet, even if he didn't misunderstand her it doesn't mean to much.

"You want to know what she said?"

"Hell yes, I want to know." Please let him have this right.

"Okay, so we were talking about Emma, the receptionist, and I asked Sara if she thought Emma was good looking. She said she though she was okay, then she blushed before saying 'she's nowhere near as hot a Catherine though' I swear I almost dropped my coffee."

Oh god, oh god, oh god, my stomach is doing summersaults, oh my god.

"She said, and I quote 'she looks as sexy as hell in those blue jeans with the pattern on the back pockets, and when she wears a tank top' I also think she drooled. I could, of course be just adding the drool part for effect."

I think I may do a happy dance, if I said I was ecstatic, it would be an understatement of titanic proportions. A thought crosses my mind. "Did you tell her how I feel?" I hope he didn't, I don't want her knowing the extent of my feelings yet. A physical attraction doesn't mean she's looking for a relationship.

"No, I didn't say a word. I wanted to but I figured you'd want to do that yourself. It's bad enough telling you what she said. I feel like the worst friend ever but I knew how much it would mean to you and I honestly think you two could have something good. You are going to ask her out aren't you? You have no excuse now."

"You're damn right I am Greggo, I can't believe it. I'm in shock. I can't get my head around it." I head for the door, I need to find somewhere quiet and think, turning back to Greg.

"Thank you Greg, that couldn't have been easy, I need to know you're okay with this. I'm not jeopardising our friendship."

"Honestly, I'm fine, I'm excited for you, you're my friends, and I want you happy." I'm elated that there's honesty in his voice, he's such a good person, if I were him I'd be jealous as hell.

"Thank you, I know you understand how much this means to me."

- - - - - - - - - -

I practically float to my office; I can't remember the last time I was this happy.

Deciding I best get my paperwork done I sit down to work. I refuse to make a mistake here; some cases depend on this stuff so I somehow manage to give it my full attention. Finishing early I make my way out, stopping by Greg's lab to say bye. As I get to the door Sara and Nick are returning.

"Hay Cath, you done for the night? Sara and I are gonna grab breakfast, want to join us?"

I'm so busy looking at Sara thinking 'god she's gorgeous' that I almost don't hear Nick.

"Rain check? I need sleep; got a daughter I promised I'd take shopping after school." Besides, I have a plan to formulate.

I get home an hour earlier than usual, so I get chance to have breakfast with my daughter before she leaves for school. This day just keeps getting better.

An hour and a half later I'm showered, and curled up in bed, I haven't stopped grinning since my conversation with Greg earlier.

I realise it doesn't mean she's after anything more than a quick fling, but hey, it's a start. I think about how and when I'll ask her out, what I'll wear for our date, where we'll go, all the stuff I shouldn't be getting so ahead of myself about.

Oh, who am I kidding, she doesn't stand a chance. The smile is still there as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I'll try to update quicker. Thanks for the FB everyone.**

* * *

**Part Four**

I go straight to see Greg when I arrive at work.

"Wow, going for the kill then Cath."

He's referring to the fact I'm wearing the jeans Sara was talking about with my favourite tank top. "Hey, I figure I don't want to give her a chance to say no."

"So tonight's the night then?"

"Morning technically, I'll ask her after shift."

"Don't forget to give me the gossip then."

"Of course not, catch you later Greggo."

I head to the break room to see if assignments are out yet, I'm just in time for Gil to pair Sara and I on a shooting.

It was a pretty much open and shut case, we had the suspect and a confession within two hours, so we just had to process the scene, the house was quite big so it took longer than usual.

I took every opportunity to touch Sara. Brush against her, stand close to her, anything just to see if I got a reaction. I know being so close to her for so long started seriously affecting me and from her reactions I wasn't the only one feeling the heat.

We make it back to the lab half an hour before shift ends and she heads to the locker room to change her top. She got paint on it at the vics house. We didn't know he's just painted his garden fence till she leant over it to check something, leaving a lovely white mark on her top.

Right Cath, get it together, now is as good a time as any. I follow her into the locker room and sit on the bench in front of my locker she's getting a clean top from hers a few feet in front of me. She removes her top and I think I'm going to pass out. A partially clad Sara two feet in front of me is so not good for me right now. All I can focus on is her back. Her perfect back, my body urges me to go to her. Slide my arms around her waist, feel her lean back into me. Kiss across her shoulders to her neck as my hands move down her stomach, teasing with my nails, listening to her moans as I slide my hand into her pants, not stopping till I reach her..."CAT."

"Huh... What?" She's standing right in front of me fully clothed with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" I know my face is flushed, I can barely focus, my mind still not wanting to leave the daydream.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine; I just have a lot on my mind." She immediately sits next to me, turning to face me.

"Talk to me about it."

This is it; the moment when I know with one hundred percent certainty if there will ever be anything at all between us, if I've spent the past two years wanting her for absolutely nothing at all. Now if I can just bring myself to speak.

"I'm...I... I." Well that was a good start, oh god have I ever been this nervous.

"Hey, it can't be that bad, you can talk to me about anything." I look at her attempting to let her know I'm trying, I didn't think it would be this hard.

"If you don't want to talk about it with me I can go find Grissom or Warrick..." There's concern in her voice. I put my hand on her leg and shake my head, taking a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you; it's just harder than I thought."

"Come on, I'm not that hard to talk to am I?" She smiles at me trying to lighten the mood, oh for Christ sakes just get it over with.

"Will you go out with me?" Oh my god I said it, I said it, I asked her out, I feel as though the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders. I did it.

"Sure, you wanna grab breakfast, talk then?" Shit, she misunderstood me; she thinks I meant 'out' as in our usual breakfast 'out'. As if it wasn't hard enough the first time.

"That's not what I meant." The confused look that crosses her face is adorable. "Oh, sorry I thought you meant did I..." I cut her off before I lose my nerve.

"I meant will you go out with me on a date; I'm asking you out on a date."

The locker room is deadly silent as I wait for her answer. She's looking at me with utter shock clearly written all over her face, the silence is killing me. I want to run, but after all this time there's no way I can let myself do that. So I look at my locker with extreme interest, I really wish she'd say something.

"You just asked me on a date?" I turn to look at her again, she still looks shocked, that and I think she meant that as a question, so I should probably answer.

"Yes."

"A date, as in the romantic kind, you and me?"

"Yes." I knew this was a mistake, I can't stand it any more, I stand and turn to leave. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..." I take a few steps but she grabs my hand, stopping my movement, she pulls me back around to face her. "Yes." She says as she stands up, making sure to make eye contact with me. "Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you, I've wanted to ask you out for a while, but to be honest I never had the courage."

"Yes?" That's all I can manage right now, elation quickly replacing the multitude of bad feelings I had not ten seconds ago.

"Yes." She laughs.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting you to say yes, wow." Thankfully I find my voice, staring like an idiot with a shocked expression isn't very attractive.

"Are you kidding, anyone who tells you no is a fool. So where shall we go, more importantly, when?" She has a sparkle in her eyes as she speaks. Her thumb is stroking the back of my hand and I feel the heat spreading through my body from that tiny point I move my hand from her grasp. I need the ability to think, a slight hurt look crosses her face.

"Hey, what's with the look, I only moved my hand because I can't think when you touch me, and I want to think so I can answer you." Thankfully my explanation brings a smile to her face.

"Oh, I like having that affect on you..." She steps a little closer to me and I swear she's leering at me. Change the subject Cat, before you pin her to the lockers and show her just how much she affects you.

"Tomorrow is your day off isn't it?" She smells fantastic.

"Yeah"

"Would you like to go then? Gil owes me one so I should be able to convince him to let me have tomorrow off."

"Excellent, is it okay if I decide where we go?"

"Of course it is. I can't believe you said yes, I've wanted to ask for so long." I raise my hand and cup the side of her face, mesmerised when I feel her leaning into my touch. "I should go talk to Gil." I reluctantly pull my hand away from her and take a step back, or I may never stop touching her.

"I'll pick you up at eight." She's says, Still smiling as I turn to leave. I'm a little dazed, I feel like I'm in a dream. I hear her shout me as I get to the door, she starts walking towards me stopping right behind me, leaning down a little, her breath caressing my ear. "I just wanted to say that you look so sexy in these jeans. They make your ass look so incredible; I can't help having very naughty thoughts when you wear them. It's really very unfair of you to distract me so much in work..." Oh god, she hasn't even touched me and I can barely breathe. "See you tomorrow." She brushes past me and I can do nothing but watch her walk away.

An hour later I'm curled up in bed, still ecstatic; I can't believe she said yes, I have a date with Sara, the same Sara who said she's wanted to ask me out for a while. I'm officially happy as I drift of to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Sam**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again sorry for the delay in updating. I'll try and get the next update out sooner.**

* * *

**Part Five**

I practically bounce out the bed when I wake up, it's almost one, so I've got plenty of time before Sara arrives. Linds is going straight to my sister's so I have nothing to do with my day but wait around till tonight.

I grab a coffee and curl up on the sofa. I'm so excited about our date tonight, I can't remember the last time I was looking forward to a date this much. I wonder what she'll wear, where she's taking me. My thoughts are interrupted by my cell phone ringing; my stomach does summersault's when I notice see it's Sara. "Hey you."

"Hey Cat." Oh my god, what if she's called to cancel, I think I'd die.

"How are you today?" I've convinced myself she's going to cancel, she's thought better of it.

"I'm excellent today; I have a date tonight with a seriously gorgeous red head, so I'm very happy." Oh thank god, she's not phoned to cancel. She thinks I'm gorgeous, yay.

"I bet she's nowhere near as gorgeous as the brunette I'm seeing later."

"Oh, I think she is. Truthfully, I got all paranoid thinking you might have had second thoughts."

"Not a chance."

"Good, I'll go then, I have reservations to make."

"Is there a dress code? What should I wear?"

"Wear whatever you want, you always look amazing."

"Well you're a big help Sidle, do you realise how many clothes are stashed away in my wardrobe? I might be late." She laughs at my comments.

"Well I best let you go start, I'll see you later."

With that I'm left holding the phone with a stupid smile on my face and a slight worried feeling about what to wear.

Eight rolls around quicker than I thought possible, I spent an hour looking for an outfit only to give up and go shopping. Since I had no idea where we're going I went for something simple, I settled on blue dress, its knee length and low cut, in a bodice type of way. I damn well better get a reaction, the dress and matching shoes cost a small fortune.

I went for the 'less is more' approach with my make up and as I finished putting my hair up I hear a knock at my door.

I'm nervous as hell, but I want to see her so much I practically run to the door.

The sight before me when I open my door takes my breath away; she looks totally and utterly stunning. She's got those lazy curls in her hair, I always love it when she does that, makes me want to bury my hands in it. Her make up is flawless, bringing out her eyes. Her red top has tiny straps, showing off her shoulders. And her black pants accentuate her never ending legs. The pants are low on her hips, leaving a gap between them and her top, showing me a tantalising strip of skin. I hold the door open gesturing for her to come in, as she does I notice her top is backless and I think I actually swoon. The expanse of skin before me making my pulse quicken, I really, really want to reach out and touch it.

"Oh good god." She turns and looks at me with a worried expression.

"What's up?"

"You look incredible." She smiles at me, blushing slightly.

"Clearly you haven't been near a mirror since you got dressed, you look amazing..." I watch her eyes sweep over my body, lingering at my chest, there's that reaction I was looking for.

"So, where are we going?" If she doesn't stop looking at me like that we won't be going anywhere.

"Little Italian, cliché I know, but I love it and I've wanted to take you there for a while."

"Not cliché at all, I can't wait, so let's go."

She takes my hand and leads me to the car, I can't stop looking at our fingers laced together, it feels so good, right even. I loathe letting go of her when we get to the car but she kinda needs her hands to drive.

We arrive at a quaint looking restaurant, there's no waiting for our table. I can see immediately why she likes it here, the lighting is perfect, and even though it's busy I feel like we're the only two here, the whole place has an intimate feeling to it.

I tell Sara to order for me, she says the veggie menu is fabulous.

"So, I have to know what made you decide to ask me out?"

"Erm, Greg." I don't want to say he told me but I refuse to be anything but honest with her.

"Greg?" She looks confused.

"Yeah, he's known that I was interested in you for a while." I don't want to tell her how much I feel for her yet, not before I even know if this means anything to her. "So he told me about the conversation you had with him after he asked the receptionist out."

"Oh right." She blushes a little. "I'll have to thank him next time I see him."

"He probably thinks you're mad at him. He felt bad telling me what you said, but he knew how much it meant to me."

"Well, since this is the result of him spilling the beans, I can't really be upset now can I?" She smiles, and it's truly beautiful.  
"I can see why you like it here; it feels intimate, like we have the whole place to ourselves."

"So you like spending time being intimate with me then?" She smirks at me before sipping her water, looking at me over the top of her glass, her eyes suddenly a shade darker.

Oh I can't let her get away with that. Two can play this game; I lower my voice a little before replying. "If you'd like, I could give you a detailed description of the intimate things I'd like us to spend time doing." I look right at her watching her pupils dilate, hearing her breath catch; it feels good to know I'm not the only one affected.

She doesn't get the chance to reply as our food arrives, she's right, it is fabulous.

The rest of the night seems to pass in a blur and all too soon for my liking were heading back to the car.

She opens the door for me but doesn't let me get in, she puts her hands on my waist, and her eyes search my face before locking with mine.

"You really are stunning; you have no idea just how beautiful you are do you?"

I'm not exactly sure how to answer that, I mean I know I'm pretty easy on the eyes but not to the degree she's implying.

I'm about to reply when I notice her lean her head in slightly, her eyes flicking to my mouth. Oh my god she's going to kiss me. She leans in a tiny bit more; I think she's nervous, I'd probably find it cute if I wasn't so desperate to get those lips on mine.

I close the remaining distance between us, placing my lips on hers softly. The tip of her tongue runs fleetingly across my bottom lip and I open my mouth to her with a whimper. I feel the velvety softness of her tongue slide into my mouth, this time I'm not sure if it's me or her that moans. I can do nothing but respond to her, let her control the kiss, bringing my hands up to bury them in her hair, just like I've always wanted to do, pulling her closer. A few seconds later I feel her breaking the kiss, with one last swipe of her tongue across my bottom lip.

I can't open my eyes; I can't look at her yet. I can hear her laboured breathing and I know if I look at her I'll need to kiss her again.

"Wow, I...Well...wow" Very eloquent Catherine. She chuckles a little.

"I have to agree." I finally open my eyes, sliding one of my hands from her hair cupping her face, running my thumb along her bottom lip.

"God I love your mouth." My mind is suddenly filled with images of that mouth kissing its way down my body and I close my eyes again, a shudder running through me at the thought.

"I've wanted to do that since you opened your front door."

"For future reference, please feel free to kiss me any time you want, I highly doubt I'll have any objections."

She smiles leaning in to place a fleeting kiss on my lips. "We should go, before I take you up on that offer and we end up getting arrested."

"Arrested just for kissing?" I laugh; I can't help tease her a little.

Her voice is seriously husky when she replies and my body reacts just as strongly to that as it does to her words. "I'm sure, if you kept kissing me like that, it wouldn't be 'just kissing' for long..."

"Oh Christ." I want her so badly my body is aching. "Let's go." I let go of her, stepping back as far as the car behind me allows, having to distance myself from the heat of her.

She chuckles again but doesn't say anything, just makes her way around the car.

We arrive at my place and she gets out of the car as soon as it stops. We get to my door without a word and as I push the door open and walk inside I notice she's not following, damn seems I'll have to ask her to come in, thought I'd escaped that.

"Are you coming in?" She seems to think for a second then shakes her head.

"No, I think that would be a bad idea." What, is she crazy? It's the best idea I've had in a while, that way there can be more kissing...shit. She's changed her mind, the date has made her decide she's not as interested as she thought, well this is awkward.

She shakes her head at me; she must have noticed the pained expression on my face. "Not for any reason that would cause that look." Now I'm confused.

"Then why?"

I suddenly find myself turned around and pushed again the nearest wall, with Sara's tongue pushing its way into my mouth. Gripping her shoulders I kiss her back with matching urgency. Her hands move from my hips, up to tease over my breasts then into my hair, taking a hand full in each hand yanking my head back as she grinds her hips into me, making us both moan.

Her breathing is just as ragged as mine as she speaks. "That's why, whatever this is, whatever it's going to be, I don't want it to be about that, this means more to me than a quick fuck in the hall because we couldn't make it to the bedroom. I want us to take our time, be totally sure." She leans in again kissing me softly before speaking again. "But If this is just about sex for you, tell me now and we'll go right ahead, because god knows I want you, but if there's more to this for you too, then tell me to leave."

I try to tell her that it's so much more to me than sex but I can't find the words so I lean in and kiss her softly, hoping to convey my thoughts. It seems she misunderstands me; thinks I've gone for option one. She starts kissing me hungrily, her hands start to wonder across my body, I automatically respond to her touches until my brain catches us up with me and I tear my mouth away from hers and manage to gasp. "I think you should leave." She smiles big at my words.

"Thank you." She takes my hand and walks to the door. "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll see you at the usual place at 10 tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." I may actually be able to form whole sentences in an hour or so. The way she kissed me and touched me has left me on overload. And my brain is to busy trying to process everything my body is feeling to come up with words.

I watch her walk to the car, and drive away in a daze. I'm still trying to comprehend everything as I climb into bed half an hour later. I've had a stupid grin on my face since she left. She said she wants more that a quick fuck, I can't believe it, all this time I've wanted her and it seems she wants me too YES... My mind doesn't want to stop thinking of Sara long enough to let me fall asleep, but as I lie there taking in the days events I find I have no objections.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been ordered to update, and since I'm so accommodating….**

* * *

**Part Six**

It's been three weeks since our first date. Three whole weeks of bliss. Not having to turn away when she catches me looking at her, three weeks of not having to fight the urge to kiss her or put my arms around her. We've had breakfast dates, dinner dates and movie dates. She buys me flowers and chocolate for no reason at all and she leaves me the cutest notes just to tell me she's thinking of me. We've taken Lindsey the fair, the zoo, the movies, swimming and shopping, of course the swimming was my favourite, Sara in skimpy bikini...need I say more. My daughter loves spending time with Sara almost as much as I do. And Sara's the first person in a long time to not only acknowledge the fact I have a child but actually wants to include her and spend time with her. To say I am happy right now would be an understatement.

Greg is happy for us too. I thought it would be awkward but it's not at all, he's genuinely happy for us and himself, since he's dating the receptionist now.

We came to work together for the first time tonight, getting strange looks from Grissom, Nick and Warrick, they each look at us for an explanation but I don't care to give one.

"You two came in together?" Warrick asks.

"I was at Catherine's." Sara offers, he clearly wanted a bit more information, and she's clearly not offering any, after a few seconds of somewhat awkward silence Grissom chimes in with our assignments for tonight.

I'm with Warrick and I know there's going to be questions. Sara gives me a wink as she leaves; it always makes me smile when she does that.

As we're on our way to the scene Warrick lasts a whole five minutes before asking about Sara, I'm impressed.

"So, what's with you and Sara?"

"What do you mean?" I know exactly what he's getting at but I want to see if he's put it together yet. I have no objection to him knowing, but I'm reluctant to face the inquisition I know will follow him finding out just yet.

"Well, you don't argue so much, you actually have conversations now, you never freak when you're paired with her lately, and now you're arriving at work together."

"And given the evidence, what has that brilliant mind of yours concluded?"

"Well, if it was anyone else I'd probably think you we're dating them, but this is Sara so there's no way." Oh how wrong he is. I must have been a lot better at hiding my feelings than I thought, especially if he thinks there's 'no way' I'd be dating her.

"So, I'll say you're making an effort at friendship."

Just then my phone bleeps with a text message I offer a quick apology as I flip it open. It's from Sara, 'just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you, I can't concentrate properly, keep thinking of how sexy you look today, S x'

I smile and blush at her comments, she's so amazing, I contemplate teasing her a little but decide against it, settling for 'Good to know I'm not the only one suffering'

"Speaking of dating..." Warrick looks at me, obviously noticing my blush.

"New man?"

"Not exactly."

Thankfully we arrive at our scene and he's all business, saving me from more questions. But leaving me to wonder what me and Sara are to each other, friends? No, we're more than friends, but we're not lovers yet, yes we're dating but that really doesn't mean much these days, so what exactly are we?

I decide to somehow broach the subject with Sara sometime soon.

Our scene is pretty straight forward, but there's a whole lot of evidence to process so we're back at the lab working through it within a few hours.

I'm in the break room making a cup of coffee; I decided to have a break while Warrick runs some DNA with Greg.

I hear the door open and turn to see the woman of my dreams walk in; I turn around and lean back against the side "Can I help you?" I love playing games with her.

"Maybe you can." She says, sauntering towards me, putting a tiny bit more swing in her hips. "I'm looking for my girlfriend, she's about five foot six, red hair, big attitude but sexy as hell, don't suppose you've seen anyone matching that description?" When she finishes talking she's standing inches away from me, heat radiating from her, sexy smirk in full force. This is usually the part where I say something back but I seem to be stuck at the part where she called me her girlfriend. She notices my lack of response and asks me if I'm okay.

"Girlfriend?"

Her eyes widen a little. "Shit, sorry Cath I didn't mean to imply anything, I mean, I, well..."

"Ssshhh." I cut her off before she totally panics. "Is that how you see me, as your girlfriend?" She looks panicked; she's worrying how I'll react to her answer, whatever it is.

"Yes it is." I think my heart actually jumps when she says that. "I didn't actually mean to say it then, but yes, I'm not assuming you feel the same, but I'd like to think we're more than just dating, I want us to be more than that." YES, YAY, WOO HOO...

I bring my hands up around her neck pulling her closer. "Good, because so do I".

"Really?" Oh thank god, I thought for a second I'd just managed to mess everything up." She looks seriously relieved.

"No way babe, I was actually going to ask you about it." I pull her closer still, she's flush against me now, resting her hands on my hips, her close proximity starting to affect me already. I feel my body beginning to respond to her nearness and close my eyes, wondering when I became a hormonal teenager again. "We should get back to work." It comes out as a whisper even though I didn't intend it that way.

"Yeah, we should." She says but neither of us move. Oh screw this, I lean forward, kissing her with urgency, I feel a wild need arise in me whenever I kiss her, I have absolutely no control over my body when confronted with her. I tease her tongue with mine, hearing her groan. When oxygen becomes a problem I reluctantly drag my mouth from hers. Her ragged breathing and the way she's looking at me through half lidded, lust filled eyes really isn't helping the 'getting back to work' cause.

"God but you're good at that. Do you think anyone would mind if we just stayed here instead of going back to work?"

"I think Gil may have a few objections, buy at the present moment I'm finding it hard to care." And I am. I want nothing more than to stay in her arms.

"Do you think he'd mind if I put you on that table over there and had my way with you?" Jesus, I can't help the shudder that runs through my body. I never would have guessed she was this bold.

"Christ Sara, you need to stop saying things like that when were at work."

"So I probably shouldn't tell you I couldn't sleep last night for thinking about you, wondering what it'll feel like to..."

"Jesus Sara shh, behave woman." I stop her before she finishes, she's making me ache with need and I really want to lose control with her.

She pouts a little and it's damn adorable. "What if I don't want to behave, what if I think we've been behaving for long enough?" The expression on her face is deadly serious, and it's quite possible I'm going to melt. I don't trust myself to speak, if I do, I know I'll ask her if that table offer is still good. Thankfully her phone beeps breaking the moment we never should have been having in work anyway. Apparently it's a text from Nick; they have been assigned to help Gil out on a triple homicide that's just come in.

She's still standing close to me with one hand on my hip as she puts her phone back. "I really do have to go now." She looks at me for a second before placing her mouth right next to my ear and using possibly the sexiest voice I've ever heard says. "I may have to work right now, but make no mistake, after shift, you're mine, and trust me, behaving will not be on the agenda."

Oh god, my legs almost give out so I grip the counter for support, I don't think I'll survive her touch when her words alone affect me this much.

When I finally open my eyes, she's already gone and I'm just in time to greet Greg.

"Hey Cat, you okay? You look flushed" He regards me for a second before his eyes go a little wide. "Wait a minute, didn't I just see Sara leaving here, a little work time smooching eh, tut-tut, that's very naughty?"

I finally have the strength to go sit down; I smile at his cheeky grin. "Greg, that woman will be the death lf me, the way she makes me feel amazes me."

A serious look crosses his face before speaking. "I really am glad you're happy, and that she is too, it's about damn time."

"Thanks Greg, it means a lot, and speaking of happy, care to fill me in with the latest gossip surrounding your love life?"

We manage to get a bit of gossiping done before I have to go back to work; shift is going impossibly slow, probably something to do with my gorgeous girlfriend's earlier comments.

Warrick and I manage to get most of our evidence done before shift finishes. Sara still isn't back so I head to my office to do a bit of paperwork while I wait for her, on the way there my phone rings, it's Sara.

"Hey gorgeous, you heading back yet?"

"I wish, sorry babe but we're not even halfway through here, Griss has asked me to pull a double." Damn Grissom, still, it wouldn't be very Sara like if she left halfway through a scene.

"I think I officially hate Grissom right now."

She laughs. "I best get back anyway, I'll phone you later."

Well, I think a little teasing is in order, payment for earlier in the break room. "Okay babe, although I must say, I think it's unfair of you to get me so worked up, then not make good..."

"Believe me, I'd love to be making good on it right now."

"Oh well, never mind, I guess I'll have to take care of it myself." I hear her gasp. "You have no objection to me thinking of you while I..." I'm cut off by a slightly strangled. "CAT." Oh yeah, paybacks a bitch.

"What baby, I can't help that you make me really, really want to..."

"Catherine..." Again she cuts me off and I can't hold back my laughter.

"Oh you are so evil; I'm not talking to you any more."

"That's okay, I'm sure there are many more things you can do with that gorgeous mouth of yours that I'll find just as interesting." Oh this is so much fun.

"I'm going now, although how you expect me to concentrate on work is beyond me, I'll phone you later."

And with that she's gone, I'm still giggling as I make my way out of the lab, forget the paperwork, I was only doing it to pass the time till Sara got back anyway.

I crawl into bed a few hours later, slightly disappointed that Sara isn't with me, still as she said, this means more than that, so we got time.

Although with her words from earlier, I can only assume waiting is a thing of the past. I guess that makes turn about fair play, she may not know it yet but tomorrow, she is so mine and I can't wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the feedback everyone :)  
**

**Disclaimers ain't changed since part one.**

* * *

**Part Seven**

I wake up around two, smiling as I remember it's my day off, my daughter is staying at a friends tonight so I have nothing to do but relax.

I've been awake less than five minutes when my phone rings, I smile again because I know it'll be Sara.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cat, I didn't wake you did I?" She sounds so tired, and upset.

"No, been awake a few minutes. Are you okay, you don't sound too good?"

"Thanks babe." I hear her laugh but there's none of the usual emotion in it.

"You know what I mean. Tough case?"

"Yeah, always is when kids are involved..." The hurt in her voice breaks my heart and I'm filled with an overwhelming urge to comfort her.

"Where are you?"

"On my way home."

"Come here instead, I'll make you something to eat now, then you can get some sleep."

"No, it's okay, I don't want to be any trouble. Griss has given me tonight off so I'll come by later." What is she talking about? How could she think that it was any trouble?

"Babe please, I think you'll feel better if you're not on your own, just let me take care of you."

She thankfully gives in and I get up and head to the kitchen, her breakfast is almost done when I hear her knock on the door.

She looks as bad as she sounded, I take her in my arms and just hold her, I think she needed the hug because she looks a little better when I take her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

I eat with her and we talk about little, unimportant things, keep the conversation light and as far away from work as possible. She finishes and I lead her to the bedroom, a few hours ago my heart would have been pounding out of my chest at doing this. But I feel nothing but concern right now and the desire to look after my girlfriend as best I can.

I give her one of my T-shirts and a pair of shorts; she goes to the bathroom to change and gets straight into bed on her return.

"You want me to stay?"

"Please." It's the only word she's said since we left the kitchen.

I climb into bed beside her and she immediately pulls me close, putting her head on my shoulder, her arm rests across my ribs and a thigh drapes itself across my lower stomach. I run my hand through her hair and feel her start to relax.

"Thanks." She says it so quietly I almost miss it. I can't believe she's thanking me, I should be thanking her, I've wanted to be the one to help take away her pain for years.

"There's no need for thanks, I'll do whatever I can to stop you hurting." I kiss the top of her head. "Now sleep."

I feel her relaxing and listen to her breathing even out. Feeling her falling asleep in my arms is so amazing. I've wanted nothing more than to be right here for as long as I can remember; now I am.

I just lie here holding her for a while, listening to her breathing. I'm so in love with this woman. I still find it a little hard to believe she's here, with me and not some place with Grissom.

After a few hours my bladder shows its displeasure at the weight of her thigh across my stomach and I have to get up. I figure I'll clean up, get some washing done and take a shower before Sara wakes up. Three hours later I'm curled up next to Sara again, just watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful.

I hear her breathing change and watch her eyes flutter open; she smiles as soon as her eyes focus on me.

"Hi beautiful, sleep well?"

"I did, for the first time in a while." Her voice is still thick with sleep, all low and gravely, it's adorable and sexy at the same time.

I reach out and brush her hair behind her ear "Good, glad to hear it, how are you feeling now?"

She laughs a little. "I'm in your bed, with you, so yes, I'm feeling pretty damn good." She takes my hand in hers. "Seriously though, I feel okay now."

"Good, you look better. Want something to eat?"

"I'm good for now, coffee would be great though."

I reluctantly get off the bed. "I'll go get the kettle on."

"Can I grab a shower?"

"Of course you can, you know where everything is; grab some clean shorts or whatever you need."

I channel hop until I hear the shower stop running then I get up to make the coffee. Sara enters the kitchen a few minutes later.

She walks right over and snakes her arms around my waist, and I lean back into her. "Thank you."

"As I said, I hate when you're hurting and I'll do whatever I can to help, no thanks necessary."

"I know, I'm just not used to people wanting to take care of me, caring enough for it to matter how I feel that much." I turn in her arms, I hold her as close as I can, feeling anger start to bubble up.

I pull back, making eye contact. "Then you've spent your life around fools, blind fools who were too stupid to see how amazing you are." I kiss her gently, hoping to convey all the emotions I'm feeling. She's smiling when I pull back. "So don't thank me, just go sit down and I'll bring your coffee."

As she heads toward the table my eyes travel the length of her legs, they truly are never ending, I think I'm drooling, I look up to see her smirking at me. "See something you like?" Her throaty laugh sending shivers down my spine.

"Understatement, you're so gorgeous, and those legs should come with a warning."

I walk over with the coffee and take a seat opposite her.

"Thanks, good to know I'm not the only one feeling it."

I think a subject change is in order, before I throw her on the table and take her, that's not how I want our first time to be.

"Come on, let's go curl up on the sofa, watch some TV."

A few minutes later I'm curled up next to her, I'm paying more attention to her than the TV; she's finding some sitcom very amusing.

I slide her top up a tiny bit just so I can rest my hand on her stomach; I love the feel of her skin. I cuddle in and put my head on her shoulder, turning to watch the TV.

A while later, my hand seems to take on a life of its own, fingers brushing across her skin, I love touching her, she's so soft.

She places her hand over mine and I look up to see what the matter is.

Oh lord, her eyes are filled with lust, the heat I see having an immediate affect on me.

'Catherine I..."

She doesn't get chance to finish, she's to busy returning my kiss. I throw a leg over her, straddling her thighs; she immediately slides her hands over my ass, pulling me as close as she can. Swallowing my moan of appreciation at the contact, my hands make their way into her hair, pulling her closer, deepening our kiss.

Her tongue is driving me insane, I want that talented muscle in my mouth but she's not giving in, teasing my tongue a little before pulling back.

I can feel the heat building in me already, my hips gently rocking against her, and she hasn't even touched me yet.

I moan again as her hands slide under the back of my top, stopping at my shoulders, and then dragging her nails along the length of my back. I tear my mouth away from hers, moaning low in my throat, god that felt good. Her mouth immediately finds my neck, kissing and sucking her way across it, my head falling backwards, granting her more access, my hands still in her hair, guiding her.

Her hands move to my front, sliding up my stomach, oh god I want her, but not here.

"Sara" I moan out as her hands find my breasts, massaging gently and her tongue plays with my collarbone.

"Sara, god baby. I need you to stop"

She stops all movement at my words, bringing her hands from under my top, looking at me with a worried expression.

"Sorry, to fast? I didn't mean to rush you, you just feel so amazing."

I shake me head, trying to calm my breathing. "Bedroom." I manage to gasp.

The sexy smirk I get makes me regret stopping. I get off her, my legs shaky as I hold my hand out, she takes it and for the second time today I lead her to my bedroom. Just as I thought, my heart is beating so hard, I think it may explode.

* * *

** Is it wrong that I'm making you wait for the good stuff lol? is that a bit of an evil cliff hanger? I'm evil, I know. I make no apologies.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I really have no excuse besides laziness. Thanks to everyone who's still reading for waiting so long.**

* * *

**Part Eight**

As we get closer to my bedroom, I feel the nervousness kicking in; a thousand butterflies seem to have settled in my stomach, I think I'm actually shaking.

We enter my bedroom and she turns me around so I'm facing her, bringing her hand up to cup my cheek. "You seem nervous."

"I am." I'm not used to this, I don't usually do nervous.

"Me too, see?" She brings my hand up, placing it over her heart; it's beating just as fast as mine. "Why are you nervous? We don't have to do this, we should both be totally sure."

I'm so ready it scares me; I've been ready for this since she first kissed me. "I'm nervous I won't be all you need, that I won't know how to please you. But I am sure, I want you so much."

She kisses me softly before answering. "You're all I've needed for a while now, there's no way on earth you could disappoint me, I don't think I've ever wanted anyone as much as I want you."

As she finishes she leans in and kisses me softly, conveying all the emotions she's feeling.

A minute later and her tongue is seeking entrance to my mouth, I gladly oblige, and don't even try to hide the whimper as the warm wet muscle enters my mouth, lazily teasing me.

I feel the arousal building, washing over me and as her hands start to wonder. Moving under my top, sliding it upward, I raise my arms so she can remove it. Not that I'm totally happy with that because we have to break our kiss. I figure her top should go as well, so we can get back to the kissing.

I'm a lot less graceful than she was, yanking her top over her head and throwing it across the room, she's not wearing a bra and I groan low in my throat at the realisation. "You're so beautiful." I say in total awe of the perfection in front of me, I need to touch her now. I reach back to undo my own bra, sending it flying when I remove it. Usually I'm more self-conscious the first time but I'm too memorised by her to care that much.

I hear her chuckle and drag my eyes from the exposed skin before me.

"In a hurry Cath?" I can barely think beyond 'Sara...oh god' and she's making jokes, I'll have to do something about that.

I bring my hand up and cup her breast, brushing my thumb over her taut nipple, watching her eyes close, hearing her breath quicken. Bringing my other hand up to do the same to her other breast, stepping as close to her as I can.

"Yes baby, I'm in hurry, I need to feel you writhing beneath me." It comes out as a whisper but she hears me just fine, moaning, although I'm not sure if it's at my words or my actions.

Leaning down I run my tongue around her nipple. Mimicking the action on her other perfect breast with my thumb. Unable to hold back any longer I take the nub into my mouth lavishing it with attention, biting down a little only to soothe it with my tongue moments later.

I'm not sure who's moaning louder, her or me. I feel completely intoxicated by her, the feel of her skin, the taste of her. The way she's holding my head in place and moaning my name. I can't get enough.

I free her breasts and take her bottom lip between my teeth, biting gently. My hands make their way to her shorts and I hook a finger in them, pushing them down over her slim hips, thrusting my tongue into her mouth as she does the same to mine. Pulling back to look at her, I can find no words that would do her justice.

"You are perfect." I smile at her words and lean in to kiss her again.

She repeats her move from earlier, dragging her nails down my back and I feel something inside me snap. I want her and I want her now.

"Bed, now." I growl out, I wanted this to be slow, to take my time, but I can't wait. She's driving me wild and I don't want to hold back any more.

I push her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, groaning into our kiss as she wraps her legs around me, something I've fantasized about so many times.

I break our kiss and move to her neck, sucking hard. Her head arches back to give me better access, her hands find the back of my head, and I feel her hips start rocking slightly, wanting more contact.

Working my way down her neck, stopping to leave my mark on her collarbone as well. When my kisses reach her chest I feel her hands trying to push me farther down and the rocking of her hips gets harder. I finally get back to her perfect breasts, running my fingers over them, following their path with teasing kisses before giving in to her pleas and taking a nipple in my mouth, biting down gently.

"Christ Catherine that feels good."

She's right; it feels amazing being with her like this.

I kiss my way to her other nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. When I reach my target her hips buck hard against me.

"Oh god, Sara." I can feel how wet she is against my stomach, I flick my tongue over her nipple and she bucks again, moaning my name. I think it's the sexiest sound I've ever heard.

I kiss down her flat stomach, dipping my tongue in her navel, earning myself more moaning.

"Look how you're responding to me..." I flick my tongue out again, enjoying her actions. "Jesus Sara that's so sexy."

"Cat, please, no more teasing..."

I decide to relent; I desperately want to watch her climax under my touch.

Reaching my destination I place one of her legs over my shoulder, my hands on her hips to stop her from going anywhere.

Placing kisses along the inside of each thigh, not quite ready to give her all she wants.

Her moans are almost constant now and she has a vice grip on my hair.

"Are you ready baby?" I ask as I use my tongue to open her up to me, she raises her hips, offering herself to me, oh fuck, I almost come at the gesture. "Yes, please." It's a breathy whisper and she almost doesn't get to finish before a guttural moan rips its way from her throat as I enter her with my tongue.

She starts rolling her hips and I'm not sure who's moaning more, me or her. Her moans are turning me on just as much as the feel and taste of her.

I keep thrusting as deep as I can over and over till I feel her stiffen and hear her scream my name in release. Oh but there's no way I'm done yet. As I feel her body start to relax I replace my tongue with my fingers, thrusting slowly, moving my mouth up to her clit. Flicking my tongue over it a few times before taking it in my mouth, suckling it.

"Oh god Catherine, yes."

Her hips start up again and I speed my fingers up, curling them with each thrust.

"CATHERINE." She's bucking wildly now and I'm moaning right along with her. A few more thrusts and a gentle bite to the bundle of nerves in my mouth and she comes again, screaming my name, grinding herself into me. I have no intention of stopping, I think I'm addicted to giving her pleasure, I move my tongue back to her entrance, lapping a little before thrusting inside again.

She moves her leg off my shoulder, groaning. "Cat, no more, please, I want you to lie with me." I don't want to stop but I can't refuse her, so I reluctantly kiss my way up her now sweat soaked body, lying next to her, propping my head on my hand.

"I still want you." I say in total honesty, bringing my hand up to massage her breast. The need to have her is still overwhelming; I haven't even nearly had enough. She groans, covering my hand with hers.

Her voice is shaky as she speaks. "I believe you've just well and truly had me, good lord woman that was amazing."

"It was you; you have any idea how good it felt to feel you like that, to taste you, to know it was my touch making you moan?" I lean in and kiss her lazily, moving my free hand to rest on her hip.

Once her breathing is back to normal she turns on her side, facing me. Her hand runs down the outside of my thigh, reaching my knee she lifts it, pulling it to drape over her hip. "I believe it's your turn now."

My breath hitches at her words; I'd been so focused on pleasing her I didn't realise just how ready I am.

"You made me feel so amazing, made me come so hard." She talks to me as her hands turn my body into a mass of need

"Sara, Jesus that's hot." Her words affect me almost as much as her touch and she knows it. I've never had a lover talk to me like this before, I'm usually the confident one, the bold one, and it makes a nice change.

"Now, I want to return the favour, I bet you look amazing when you climax..."

Her hand finds my nipple as she speaks and I cry out in pleasure. "Let's find out shall we?"

She captures my lips, swallowing the moan I make as her fingers trail down my stomach, and slip into my heat.

My hips buck against her teasing fingers, as she slips two inside me and her thumb starts stroking my clit. "You feel amazing." She says breaking our kiss.

Shouldn't that be my line? After all it is my body helplessly writhing, my hips uncontrollably bucking and my voice panting her name over and over again.

"You look amazing right now too, come for me baby, let go."

"Sara, Sara...fuck." Is all I can manage before I explode, hissing her name as the orgasm makes me shake uncontrollably, and she's still slowly thrusting inside me, drawing out my pleasure. With one final thrust of my hips against her I collapse boneless, shuddering as she removes her fingers from inside me, and again when she places them in her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste fantastic, I want more."

The thought alone makes me moan, she starts to make her way downward, oh no, I don't think I'd survive. "Not now Sara, please, just hold me."

She takes me in her arms immediately, rolling onto her back, taking me with her so I'm snuggled into her side.

I feel so safe here. I lift my head to look at her, and suddenly feel the overwhelming urge to tell her how I feel, it might be too soon, but I need to be honest with her.

"You Okay?" She asks, running her fingers across my cheekbone.

"I'm in love with you, I have been for a while now, I don't expect you to feel the same so soon, but I wanted to be honest with you."

If she's shocked, she doesn't show it, just leans forward kissing me gently. "Thank you for being honest. I don't think either of us is sure where this is headed, and I know neither of us wants to make promises we're not sure we can keep." She kisses me again before continuing. "But I can say with total certainty that I'm falling for you, fast. And whatever it is we have here, I want it, and one promise I can make is that I'll do whatever it takes to keep it." With a final kiss I place my head on her shoulder, her words filling me with joy, she's mine, she's actually mine. I fall into a peaceful sleep with that thought prominent in my head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sam**


	9. Epilogue

**Figured since I took so long to update, I'd post twice.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

I'm a little late for work tonight, couldn't be helped though. Sara woke me up early this morning declaring she couldn't wait any more, she had to have me now, then proceeded to tire me out all over again. Not to mention the time consuming shower she was meant to take on her own, but as if I was going to let that happen, not that I heard her complaining as I climbed right in after her. So, you understand my tardiness.

Sara headed home about an hour before work to change clothes. So I'm sitting in the break room waiting for her. I know I shouldn't, I should find work to do because I know as soon as I see her I won't want to do work, I'll just want to be with her. I'll try to convince her to have a coffee before heading out, just so I can sit with her for a while, oh how I love new relationships.

The guys are in the lab with Greg, I wasn't really paying attention when they told me why, just nodded in what I assumed were the right places and headed here.

My mind is finding it impossible to think of anything but Sara, I still can't believe we're together, she actually wants me, not Grissom, me.

"Hey sexy."

I jump slightly, I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even hear her come in.

"Hi." I reply, standing up and turning to face her.

She walks towards me, her eyes wondering over my body, I react immediately to the look of hunger she has.

'Okay Catherine, you're at work, get it under control. You're not a teenager for Christ sakes', I tell myself, although it seems my body takes its orders from her now, because it's sure as hell not doing as I tell it.

"You're wearing those jeans again, tsk tsk Catherine." I look down, I hadn't actually paid much attention to what I put on today, but it seems I am in fact wearing 'those' jeans.

We're alone so I figure I can tease a little. "Why tsk tsk? You don't like them?" I say running my hands down my jean clad legs. She steps closer; I feel the heat from her and try to keep reminding myself of where we are.

She leans in, her mouth right next to my ear. "Oh I like, I like very much." Her voice is full of lust and I know I should stop this now, were at work, someone could walk in any minute. But I can't find it within myself to care.

"You see, as I've already told you, I have very naughty thoughts when you wear these." Lord help me I want her already.

"If there anything like the thoughts I can't seem to stop having about you then I sympathise, it is very distracting." Tracing a finger over the hickey on her collarbone, her top not totally hiding it. "I keep having flashbacks to giving you one of these on the inside of your thigh." I put my hands on her hips as I speak, pulling her flush against me. "And what I did after that."

Her mouth is still next to my ear, her breath caressing it, sending shivers down my spine. "I can definitely see why that would distract you; the thought of your mouth on me has been distracting me for months." As she speaks her hands slide over my hips and around to my ass. Gripping, using the leverage it gives her to lift me slightly and place a leg between mine, making me straddle her thigh, pulling me forward slightly pressing into me. "Sara." I gasp out

"Now, let me explain the tsk tsk at your attire today. See, whenever I see you in these, this is exactly what I want to do, so you see the distraction?" She rocks her hips, pressing into me again. "Oh god." I start to rock my hips, grinding my overheated centre into her thigh.

"You should wear these more often."

"Hm, I think so too." I lean forward capturing her lips, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, giving her no choice but to submit, sliding my hands up her top to massage her breasts, loving how she whimpers into our kiss.

"I'd like a word with you both in my office if you don't mind...now."

Shit, I tear my lips away from Sara's seeing her wide-eyed expression, knowing I have a matching one on my face, shit.

I push her away from me and we turn to face Grissom, he's standing in the doorway with a decidedly shocked looking Nick and Warrick and a far to amused looking Greg.

"Erm, right, yes, your office." Is Sara's very eloquent reply.

"Yes, now." He says as he turns to leave.

I'm speechless for the first time in a very long time. Not that I'd have chance to speak anyway as she takes my hand and drags me from the room at break neck speed. Her face as red as the top she wore for our first date and I'm pretty sure mine is too.

I have no objections to them knowing, I just think I'd have chosen to tell them myself as opposed to having them walk in on us almost having sex in the break room.

As we're following Gill towards his office I can hear the guys conversation.

"Man I never saw that coming." Says Warrick.

"Jesus, Cath and Sara, together, I gotta say I'm shocked." Offers Nick.

"How hot was that? Way to go Cath." Comes Greg's contribution. I laugh at his so typically Greg like comments, that boy never ceases to amuse me, plus, way to go me.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours after shift we're curled up in bed, I can barely move I'm so tired, not that I'd want to, seeing as I'm using a naked Sara as a human pillow. Her hand is gently stroking its way up and down my back.

"How funny was Grissom today?" I have to admit he was pretty funny, he was trying his best not to look shocked, but clearly it wasn't working, he kept quoting various people at us, all which I'm sure he felt relevant. Still, he eventually gave us the obvious 'keep it out of the office' talk and that was it.

"He was pretty funny, he looked flustered, I don't think I've seen him like that before." She laughs, and I join in, it was funny.

"The guys we're cool too." After the initial shock, both Warrick and Nick congratulated us, Warrick was a little disappointed I hadn't told him, or more accurately, that Greg knew and he didn't.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect them to react badly though."

"True." She kisses the top of my head. "I think we should sleep, I did promise Linds we'd take her out after school."

I'm still amazed at the way she is with Lindsey.

"Yeah we should, so if you can just keep your hands to yourself for five minutes, we might actually be able to get some sleep."

"Me!" She sounds incredulous. "Oh you've got a nerve, who was it that had their hands down my pants two seconds after we walked in?" She's right, but I don't care. "Then who was it that dragged me to the bedroom, stripped us both and hasn't let me leave the bed since?" I have to laugh at the incredulous tone in her voice.

"And did I hear you complaining? Moaning yes, complaining, no."

She laughs. "Why would I complain? I loved every second of it, I was simply stating that it's not my fault we're lacking sleep."

"Okay, I see your point, but I make no apologies." I lean up and kiss her gently. "Sleep now." Placing my head on her shoulder.

"Greg was right." She laughs again.

"What about?"

"Making out with you in the break room has killed the Grissom rumour, we're all over the lab, Greg's going to get such a big head." She laughs again.

I'm too sleepy to laugh, but the thought does make me smile, everyone knows we're together, I like that. I feel contented, loved and above all happy as I drift of to sleep.

**END**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and especially to those who left feedback.**

**Sam**


End file.
